1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates generally to platforms to which tools and other items may be mounted and related systems for using the same, and more specifically to portable platforms and systems for bench top style tools.
2. Background Information
Tradesmen, contractors, shop operators and others use a variety of tools for construction, remodeling or work. Often the tools are powered devices such as drill presses, grinders, routers, sanders, saws, circular saws, band saws, planers, scroll saws, lathes, or other tools and the like. It is desired to have such tools on-site for efficiency of working, yet often the tools can be heavy or difficult to transport, place, stabilize or store.
Tradesmen, contractors, shop operators and others also use a variety of work benches or work stations when working in their trade or as a hobby. Often a worker will use a sawhorse or a number of sawhorses to set as a table to hold work tools or other equipment or materials. Sometimes a worker will construct a makeshift table, or even use the folded-down gate or bed of a pickup truck as a work surface. A workbench, depending on size, can receive a variety of tools. Tools are typically mounted to a workbench in order to operate the tool safely. Properly securing a tool to a workbench can be time consuming and also takes up valuable work-space. Once a tool is mounted to a workbench, it generally is not moved, or if it is moved, time and effort are required.
In some instances a worker will use a workstation as a platform to hold materials. There are some common or standard types of commercially available workstations available. A few examples include the Workmate™ by Black & Decker, such as model 125 and model 225. Such workstations typically include split tables supported on a base. The workstation table is split into two table elements that separate from each other and close together by rotation of hand-cranks. The table elements thus work as a vice or to clamp materials between the table elements so that a worker can insert materials to be held in place for assembly or manipulation. Such workstations have proven very popular. While the foregoing workstations and use of a variety of tools on-site is beneficial, there is always room for improvement.